


Dream

by chibikiwichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikiwichan/pseuds/chibikiwichan
Summary: Eren walks the Earth in search of someone. Someone he thinks is important to him. Someone named "Levi."





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write stories often, so you'll have to forgive the awkward writing. Plus I wrote this right after I woke up, so uhhh yeah, I'll use that as an excuse(?).

Eren walks around the world, looking for something, someone. He occasionally falls upon these stone markers where he finds tablets of stories, trips that it seems like someone named "Levi" and him embarked on. However, he doesn't remember who Levi is. All he knows is that he's looking for Levi. Years pass on and he keeps finding these tablets, until he comes upon one stone marker. Instead of a story, it's a picture of when Levi first found Eren. Levi is a young adult, and Eren is just a child. As years continue to pass, Eren searches for more stone markers that have pictures, and he slowly recovers them, images of himself growing up in Levi's care, along with more stories of their trips together.  All the while he is still looking for Levi. He eventually comes upon a picture of when they were matched. They wear flower crowns upon their heads and black and white robes. Eren is laughing happily while Levi stares fondly at him. Shock runs through the current Eren as he stares at this picture, as he could not have fathomed that they were matched. Yet it makes sense somewhere in the back of his mind why he's been desperately searching for Levi. He wanders the lands, and before he knows it, 600 years have passed. Finally he comes upon a final stone marker. Within it is a picture of Levi lying still on a stone slab and Eren grieving beside it. And suddenly Eren realizes how old Levi is in the picture. Yet he, himself, remains the same as a young adult. And realization suddenly washes over him how many years had actually gone by. How Levi had been steadily growing older in the stories and pictures he found while he stopped aging and remained young. Until Levi passed from old age. As Eren grieves once again, true memories of their time together return. Their trips through the desert together but mostly of their domestic happiness. Regardless of Levi's age. Levi must have been placing their stories around the world for Eren to find because he realized their fate.  Eren's fate. And he did not want Eren to be subject to loneliness and in part of his own selfishness, did not want Eren to forget their time together. And Eren remembers, he had sealed himself in a cave after Levi's death, to mourn and rest. And his sleep had lasted over 100 years, until he remembered nothing except for the small memory of a man named Levi that seemed to be important to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had a dream about this fanfic ugh. I originally just wrote notes on it because I was all boo hoo when I woke up and then spontaneously decided to post it here. If someone likes the idea and wants to write a proper short story (or whatever) about it, go for it lol (please). I imagine the world to be pretty much dystopian at this point, and for Eren to crawl back in his cave to sleep and repeat the cycle after some hundred years later lol.


End file.
